Unknown: Piper
by Stephanie18
Summary: This is Unknown Piper...
1. At The Window

Piper  
  
This goes with Unknown. The sisters aren't sisters and they barely know each other. Read Unknown so it'll be easier. Um, this is the separate Piper part. Next will be Phoebe. There'll probably be around five or six chapters with these separate parts. So, anyway, this is Piper.  
  
  
Piper was sitting at the window in her bedroom, just staring out, and...thinking.  
  
*These have really been an amazing past few months. Trying to make sense of it all...that would just be a hopeless cause. There is probably no way to make sense of these kinds of events. The demon attacks, they're easy to explain, but meeting Prue and Phoebe...still lost on that one.  
Seeing Prue at the club was nice. I'm still wondering why Leo tried to keep us from meeting again. I don't know anymore. My life seemed to be pretty much on the path to normal, or at least what a witch who fights demons and is married to a whitelighter finds normal. It seems to get harder everyday to just get up in the morning. Not because of my regular life, but because of the witch life. What if one day Leo gets here one second too late...no, that would never happen. But what if?...no. No what-ifs ands or buts. My life may not be "normal" but I like it...mostly.*  
  
Piper got up and went downstairs. She didn't feel like doing anything today, but she knew that she would have to. She always had to. Wasn't there ever a day of relaxation? No. She never got to have a day of relaxation for some reason. She remembered the reason.  
"Demons." Piper sighed and said to herself.  
"What?" Leo asked as he came into the kitchen.  
"Nothing." Piper replied gloomily.  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing. Everything is just great." Piper lied.  
"You're much too gloomy for everything to be fine." Leo said.  
"I was just thinking." Piper told him.  
"I guess there's a first time for everything." Leo joked.  
Piper smiled and threw a dish towel at him and said, "Ha ha. Very funny. I was just thinking about, you know, everything."  
"Ah, witchy worries." Leo said.  
"That's a new one. Witchy worries." Piper said.  
"They just keep coming." Leo said.  
"Just like demons." Piper commented.  
"Aha. So that's what's bothering you." Leo said.  
"You got it. I'm just so sick of the normal vanquish the demon and save the world...again. It's just so boring these days." Piper said.  
"You don't know boring until you're a whitelighter." Leo told her.  
"Oh yeah, sure. Meeting new people and traveling everywhere and hearing interesting stories...it must be torture." Piper said sarcastically.  
"If it was like that, which it's not, I would still be even more bored than you." Leo said.  
"Sure, whatever you say." Piper said.  
"Speaking of my job..." Leo said his voice trailing.  
"See you later then." Piper said. Leo smiled and orbed out.  
Piper sighed and went into the living room. 


	2. A Day In The Life Of Piper

Piper decided that she would try to get some work done, so she went to the club.  
She was there for about an hour when two of her waitresses and one of the bartenders showed up.  
"Hey Piper!" One of the waitresses chirped happily.  
"Hey Annie." Piper replied.  
"What's wrong?" Annie asked.  
"Nothing." Piper lied.  
"Oh come on. You can tell me." Annie said.  
Piper looked up then at Annie and said, "My life is becoming so predictable, you know? I know when something is going to happen."  
"Get a dangerous, unpredictable hobby." Annie suggested.  
"I don't think so. I'd rather do something different with something that I already know then start something new." Piper thought over what she said. "Did that make sense?"  
"It made perfect sense. You want to spice up a part of your life." Annie said.  
"See, how do you do that? Make complicated things I say sound so simple." Piper asked.  
"It's a gift I guess." Annie told her.  
"I see." Piper said and nodded slightly.  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Annie asked.  
"I guess you can clean up the back. It's getting pretty cluttered. Now, I even knew I was going to say that. See what I mean about predictable?" Piper asked rhetorically.  
Just then, a black and white cat jumped up on the bar counter.  
"I bet you weren't expecting that." Annie said.  
The cat looked at Piper and meowed.  
"Okay, whose cat is this?" Piper asked.  
"Beats me. Want me to put it outside?" Annie offered.  
"No, I'll do it later." Piper told her. Piper didn't really mind the car for some reason.  
"Okay." Annie said. She smiled and went to the back.  
  
That day, the cat followed Piper everywhere she went in the club. Wherever Piper went, the cat was only a few steps behind.  
When everyone else left, Piper wiped off the counter and grabbed her purse. The cat sat on the bar counter and waited.  
"Okay, go home." Piper told the cat. The cat didn't move.  
Piper was at the door and the cat was just behind her.  
"Get outta there." Piper said. The cat left the club and followed Piper to her car.  
"Oh no. Don't even think of jumping in my car." Piper warned. The cat did it anyway.  
"Get out of there." Piper commanded, but the cat just sat on the passenger side.  
"I mean it. Get out of my car." Piper said. The cat didn't budge.  
"Don't you have a home?" Piper asked. The cat just meowed. Piper's heart melted.  
"You are kind of cute." Piper said. The cat just looked at her. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take you home."  
Piper got in the car and drove home.  
  
Once she got home, Piper took the cat inside. It ran off into the living room. Piper smiled and Leo orbed in.  
"Hello." Piper greeted with a smile.  
"You certainly got cheery." Leo said.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Piper told him. "I've got a surprise."  
"What is it?" Leo asked eagerly.  
"Guess." Piper told him.  
"Um, can I eat it?" Leo asked.  
"You could, but I really wouldn't recommend it. They do in China and some places, but I don't think you'd like the taste." Piper replied.  
"Ooookay. Can I wear it?" Leo asked.  
"You'd need a lot more than one to make a suitable coat." Piper answered.  
"Okay then. Is it black and white and red all over?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, yes, and no." Piper replied. Leo really wasn't expecting a serious answer.  
"Is it alive?" Leo asked.  
"Yes." Piper replied.  
"Does it make noise?" Leo asked.  
"Yep." Piper answered.  
"Can you just tell me what it is?" Leo pleaded.  
"No. That would take away all of the fun." Piper told him.  
"What fun?" Leo asked.  
"The fun I'm having watching you guess." Piper said and smiled.  
Leo didn't know what to say.  
"It's in the living room." Piper said and Leo dashed off to the living room. Piper followed.  
"There's a cat in here." Leo observed.  
"Surprise!" Piper said.  
"That's...cute." Leo said. "Well, I did come here for a reason."  
"What is it this time?" Piper asked and sighed.  
"A demon called Eulb. He's a big, ugly purple monster." Leo told her.  
"What does he want?" Piper asked.  
"Well, he's after an amulet. The girl who had the amulet has disappeared and so has the amulet. No one knows where the girl or the amulet have disappeared too. All the Elders are really sure of is that Eulb doesn't have the amulet. They don't really know much else." Leo told her.  
Piper gave him a look that said go-on.  
"So, the girl is your innocent. Your task, if you want to call it that, is to find the girl, find the amulet, and vanquish Eulb. In that order." Leo finished.  
"Okay, I'll start right away." Piper said.  
"Good. I've got to go...work." Leo said and orbed out.  
Piper looked at the cat and said, "How am I gonna find that girl?" 


	3. Research

Piper racked her brain for two days...two days she didn't have.  
"I need...something!" Piper explained and pounded her forehead with her hand. "Ow. Okay, gonna stop doing that." Piper sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
She heard the familiar sound of a bell twinkling and looked up.  
"Hello Kitty." Piper greeted the cat. She couldn't think of a real name, so she called it Kitty. She bought it a nice red collar that had a tiny, silver bell on it.  
The cat had a small piece of paper in its mouth.  
"What do you have there?" Piper asked and took the paper from the cat and patted it on the head. This cat seemed so...human.  
"It's an ad from the newspaper." Piper said mostly to herself as she looked at the paper. "This is an ad for Midnight Magic Bookstore." Piper read. Piper didn't notice, but Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"Oh! Oh! Maybe I could find a book there on the amulet or Eulb!" Piper exclaimed. She put the ad in her pocket and grabbed her keys.  
As she was leaving, Kitty let out a very loud meow.  
"Do you want to come?" Piper asked. The cat just went out the door and to the car.  
  
Piper finally found the right bookstore after about twenty minutes of searching. It was a little place and the sign was barely noticeable.  
Piper picked up Kitty and entered the bookstore. It was very warm inside and thick perfume wafted through the air. It was so heavy it made Piper lightheaded and almost made her pass out.  
Piper sneezed and came back to her senses.  
"Um, hello?" She called out.  
There was a jingle of beads as a woman came from the backroom.  
"I'll be leaving now." The woman said to someone in the backroom. The woman noticed Piper and called to the person in the back, "You've got a customer."  
The woman smiled at Piper and left. Kitty started squirming in Piper's arms and jumped down then ran into the backroom.  
And from the backroom came Phoebe carrying Kitty.  
"Is this your-Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes, Phoebe is that you?" Piper asked.  
"Yep, it's me." Phoebe replied and put Kitty down on the counter.  
"Wow, so, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
"I finally got myself a job." Phoebe said. "I figured with my...line of work, working here would really come in handy."  
"I could see how thousands of books on magic could help." Piper said.  
"So, what brings YOU here?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm on a little mission. A demon named Eulb wants this amulet. A girl had the amulet and then the girl disappeared and so did the amulet and now the girl, once I find her, will be my innocent and the amulet is just another thing to protect, then I vanquish Eulb." Piper explained.  
"They're getting more and more specific these days." Phoebe commented.  
"So, any ideas?" Piper asked.  
"Hmmmm...well, these books basically have the average magic stuff." Phoebe said and Piper got a disappointed look. "BUT, Ms. Mizzerworth has a personal, darker collection in the back. Come on." Phoebe motioned for Piper to follow her into the back room.  
When they got in there, Phoebe pointed to a small shelf that had books packed in.  
"There they are. I'm going to go turn on the AC and I have to sit at the counter out there, so just come out when you're done." Phoebe said and disappeared from the back.  
Piper knelt down and looked at the books. Kitty sat on top of the shelf and just looked down at Piper.  
"Demons of the Dark, Beating the Unknown, To Hell and Back, Devilish Well Wishers..." Piper read off the titles of the book before she found one she could maybe use. "Magical Items and the Demons Who Want Them: Complete Volume." Piper read. "Long title...whoa! Long book." Piper took the giant, thick book that must've been about a thousand or so pages long and sat down at the small desk near the corner.  
She opened the book and looked at the first few pages.  
"Thank God...there's an index." Piper mumbled and ran her finger along the writing. She found amulets and looked through the amulet sub-index.  
"Euhd, Euij, Eukk...here it is. Eulb, page 554." Piper said and turned to the page on Eulb.  
She skimmed through his history and short biography and attacks and read about the amulet he wanted.  
"The Omnis Amulet allows the wearer to know all about its surroundings. The Amulet allows to wearer to decipher any surrounding persons magic heritage or place if any. It would be especially useful to Eulb because of his many witch ritual killings. He would be able to more easily pick out witches. The last known holder of the Amulet was last seen in 1952. The Amulet was stored in a secret space and only the descendants of the last holder can unlock its hiding space and secrets."  
Piper thought about what she had read. She then skipped down to Eulb's powers.  
"Energyballs, shimmering, shape manipulation..." Piper read the list of powers, then noticed that someone had scribbled something at the bottom of the list.  
"UPDATE: Eulb has gained the power to change humans into ani-mals." Piper looked over at Kitty shakily.  
"Oh my God." Piper breathed. Kitty stared at her and looked like she smiled a tiny cat smile.  
"Are you...where you...human?" Piper asked. She couldn't believe she was talking to a cat.  
Kitty nodded slowly.  
"Phoebe!" Piper called. 


	4. Help

Phoebe came into the backroom and asked, "What is it?"  
"Phoebe, Kitty is human." Piper said.  
"Um, no. She's a cat. See the whiskers?" Phoebe said.  
"No, Eulb...he turned her into a cat." Piper explained.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Phoebe questioned.  
"Why would I joke about this? All I know is, is that Kitty is a human." Piper said.  
"How do we reverse it then?" Phoebe asked.  
Piper looked at the book and noticed that a spell had been scribbled under the update.  
"There's a spell here. It'll turn her back." Piper said looking at the book.  
Phoebe leaned over and read the page. "Well, I'll be. She really is a human."  
"Yeah. Okay, um, Kitty, er, I mean, whatever your name is, we're going to help you okay?" Piper told Kitty. Kitty just slightly nodded and meowed.  
Piper and Phoebe figured the spell might work better if they both said it, so they both said the spell.  
"Human born, animal turned  
With this spell, your form returned."  
  
They waited, but they didn't have to wait long. A swirling cloud of pink smoke and mist covered Kitty and when it cleared, a girl with dark hair and gray eyes sat where Kitty was. She was wearing a brown sweater and blue jeans.  
"Oh my God." Phoebe commented. She didn't know what else to say.  
"She looks just like Prue." Piper said quietly.  
"Now that you mention it...yeah." Phoebe said.  
"Thank you." The girl finally said. "I've been like that for weeks."  
"No problem." Piper told her.  
"No, I really mean thank you. I've been searching for you for weeks and when I found you, I was so happy. And I'm just so glad to be human again." The girl said.  
"Well, um, I guess we should introduce ourselves. Well, you probably know my name already, Piper, and this is Phoebe." Piper introduced.  
"I'm Tresha." The girl said.  
"Ooh, I like your name." Phoebe said.  
"Thanks." Tresha said. "Hey, um, do either of you have any real food?"  
"Oh, you probably want some good food after eating cat food, huh?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, I really want something to eat." Tresha said.  
"Well, I'd love to join you guys, but I've got to work. I just got this job today, so I really don't want to lose it already." Phoebe said. As they got into the car, Phoebe yelled to them, "Good luck!"  
  
They went to a small street side cafe and Tresha went to town. It was like she hadn't eaten in years.  
"So, Eulb turned you into a cat huh?" Piper asked.  
Tresha swallowed the food she had in her mouth and said, "Yeah. He was ranting and raving about some amulet. He said I had it, which I didn't, and he got mad when he finally realized I really didn't have it, so he turned me into a cat."  
"Wow. Being a cat must've been awful." Piper said.  
"Well, mostly yeah, but being a cat you can do things that when you're human, you can't. Of course, I like being a human much better." Tresha told her.  
"So, you don't know where the amulet is?" Piper asked.  
"Nope. Before all of this happened, I didn't even believe in magic. Boy was I wrong." Tresha said and took a bite of her sandwich.  
"Did someone in your family have it before?" Piper asked.  
Tresha swallowed and took a drink then said, "Well, my aunt told me that my grandmother had a necklace thing that she never took off. Maybe that's the amulet."  
"Where is your grandmother?" Piper asked.  
"She died." Tresha replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Piper said sympathetically. "So, then there's really no one we can ask then."  
"Well, my aunt might be able to tell us where it is. She saw my grandmother just before..." Tresha said her voice trailing.  
"Do you know where she lives?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, I mean, I haven't seen her in a while, but I remember." Tresha replied.  
Piper paid for the food and they got into her car.  
"So, where to?" Piper asked.  
Tresha gave Piper the directions and Piper drove off.  
  
It was only a short trip to the small white house. If you weren't specifically looking for the house, you wouldn't notice it at all.  
"Is this it?" Piper asked turning the key and causing the engine to stop.  
"Yes." Tresha replied.  
"Something wrong?" Piper asked.  
Tresha looked at her with a small smile and said, "No, I just haven't seen her in a while. That's all."  
"Okay, well, I suppose we should knock then." Piper said.  
Tresha nodded and they got out of the car. They walked up the few stairs and Piper knocked on the door.  
The door opened and a woman with brown hair who looked like she was in her middle forties stood before them.  
"Hello?" The woman said.  
"Aunt May, it's me, Tresha." Tresha told her.  
"Oh my...it is you. I haven't seen you in such a long time." May said.  
"I'm actually here on, uh-" Tresha looked at Piper then at May. "business."  
"Business?" May looked at Piper. "Well, who is your friend?"  
"This is Piper. She's helping me." Tresha replied.  
"Hi." Piper said quietly.  
"Well, come in." May said and moved aside so that they could go inside.  
Once they were seated in the living room, May asked, "What kind of business brings you back to me?"  
"Well, it's about my grandmother's necklace. It's an amulet, isn't it?" Tresha asked.  
May's voice suddenly turned stony, "You forget about that amulet. That amulet got her killed. It got your mother killed too. I won't let it kill you."  
"May, that amulet is very important. We have got to have it." Piper told her.  
"Do you know what that amulet does?" May snapped.  
Piper and Tresha both shook their heads no.  
"It drains your energy. All for the sake of magic." May told them.  
"Can you please tell us about it? We really need the information." Piper pleaded.  
May sighed heavily and said, "I just don't want you to get hurt Tresha."  
"I won't get hurt, I promise." Tresha assured her.  
"All right." May took a deep breath. "It all started with your great-great-great grandmother. She somehow got powers and then the amulet fell into the family's possession. Only she knew what it truly was and she felt that her family was not protecting it well enough, so one night she took a few things and the amulet and left. She ran off and settled far away. Now, she made a life and never took the amulet off. Just before she died, a piece of her went into the amulet. Now, the amulet got passed down generation to generation, always taking a piece of the wearer just before they died. All these pieces gave the amulet powers. That's why demons wanted it, but the family always managed to keep it from the demons. My mother, your grandmother, uprooted us all while at a time when demons were very active. Witches were waiting for a prophecy of three witches to stop it, but it never happened. Just before she died, she secretly passed the amulet to your mother. We all separated after her death and the family lost most contact. You were so small when your mother died. It brought the family back together and we told you she died of a mysterious disease. That was a lie. My sister, your other aunt, Kelly and I took the amulet. We were tired of the deaths and neither of us wanted to see it happen again, so we sealed the amulet away. I don't know where it is anymore."  
Piper and Tresha let it sink in. That was a lot of information.  
"So, you have no idea of where it is?" Tresha asked.  
"No." May replied simply.  
"So, there's no way to get it?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, there's a way all right. There's a way." May said. 


	5. Destiny

"How?" Tresha asked.  
"There's a spell that can be said. But it will only work if the amulet is your destiny." May told them.  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
"My mother, your grandmother, talked of the destined one. When we asked about the amulet and why she wore it, she would tell us that she was merely keeping it safe for the destined one. Of course, our next question was who was the destined one. She would explain to us that the destined one was someone in the family that be able to unleash all of the amulet's powers and use them for the greater good. The destined one would come in the future and everyone else in the family was merely someone who wore the amulet to keep it safe until the destined one came." May explained.  
"So, destiny basically has life planned out for the real wearer?" Tresha asked.  
"Exactly." May smiled. "Your mother always said it was you. Of course Kelly and I feared that would be true. We couldn't bear any more deaths, especially not yours. But your mother always insisted that it would be you."  
"Well, if my mother did believe so much, then I want to try the spell." Tresha insisted.  
May got a small frown and said, "All right, but I don't like it."  
May got up and went upstairs. When she came back, she had a small, old-looking piece of paper.  
"Here." May simply said and handed Tresha the paper.  
Tresha took the paper with trembling fingers and opened it.  
She looked at May and then Piper. Both had encouraging eyes.  
Tresha said the spell and waited. Nothing happened.  
"You must not be the destined one." May said.  
Before anyone could say anything else, a blinding blue flash filled the room and after it went away, they all opened their eyes and looked.  
An amulet, that had a glowing blue light around it, hovered in front of Tresha.  
Tresha stared at it for a minute then reached up to touch it. It fell into her hand. Tresha instinctively put it on.  
"Your mother was right." May said.  
"What now?" Tresha asked Piper.  
"There's still someone to vanquish." Piper said.  
Tresha just nodded.  
"Vanquish? Who?" May asked.  
"Eulb. He wants the amulet." Tresha said.  
May put a hand on Tresha's shoulder and said, "Don't let him have it."  
Tresha just nodded and her and Piper left.  
"So, oh destined one, where did you see Eulb last?" Piper asked as she drove home.  
"Um...at the park. Just when he turned me into a cat." Tresha said.  
"Well, I have a feeling he knows you've got the amulet." Piper told her.  
"How do you figure?" Tresha asked her.  
Piper pulled into the driveway and told her, "I've had experience. Trust me, if you don't want a demon to know that you've got something, they already know."  
They went into the house and were walking into the kitchen when Eulb was just walking out.  
"See what I mean?" Piper asked.  
Tresha ducked behind Piper and Piper pulled a small bottle from her coat pocket.  
"Give me the girl and you can live witch." Eulb spat.  
"Um, no. I was thinking of doing this instead." Piper said and threw the bottle.  
Just as the bottle hit the ground, the amulet started to glow and become hot.  
The bottle shattered, but Eulb was still there.  
"Ooh, really effective." Eulb said sarcastically.  
"Since when are demons sarcastic?" Piper asked.  
"Um, Piper." Tresha said.  
Piper turned and noticed the amulet glowing.  
"Um, will it vanquish him or something?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know." Tresha said.  
"Well, try it!" Piper exclaimed as Eulb started walking toward them.  
Tresha grabbed the amulet in one hand and closed her eyes. She imagined Eulb bursting into flames and being vanquished. After a few minutes, she heard a loud bang and opened her eyes. Eulb was gone.  
"What happened?" She asked Piper.  
"He-he blew up." Piper said. She really didn't know if it really happened.  
"So that's how it works." Tresha said.  
"Huh?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, I just imagined him bursting into flames and being vanquished. I guess that's how the amulet works." Tresha told her.  
Leo orbed in.  
"Oh hello. You missed all the action." Piper told him.  
"That's too bad." Leo said. "I'm here for Tresha."  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
"The Elders want to see her then she's going to go back to life." Leo told her.  
"Not fair. She gets to meet the Elders. I wanna!" Piper said.  
Tresha and Leo just laughed.  
"Well, she has a reason to." Leo said. "Well, uh, you have to say good-bye." Leo walked into the kitchen to give them some time.  
"It's been fun." Tresha said.  
"Yeah it has. I just can't believe you actually put up with me when you were a cat." Piper said. They both laughed a little.  
"You're not annoying. I really had fun." Tresha said.  
"Me too." Piper said. Leo came back in.  
"We have to go now." He said.  
"Bye Piper." Tresha said.  
"Bye. Have fun with that destiny." Piper said.  
Tresha smiled then Leo orbed out with Tresha.  
Piper sighed and went upstairs. 


	6. At The Window Again

Piper found herself at her window again...thinking.  
  
*I have definitely got to stop complaining about my life. It has defiantly got enough excitement and is definitely unpredictable enough. I saw Phoebe again. What is with that? Why all of a sudden do we all keep meeting now? We didn't meet before the first time, so why now? I think the Elders just like to confuse us. At least I helped someone today. I help people all of the time, but Tresha was different. I learned that destiny does exist...at least for some people. I wonder if it exists for me. Does Piper have a destiny? Yes, I believe I do.*  
  
Piper got up and went downstairs. There were still a few hours left in the day that she could put to some good use.  
  
THE END  
  
I know, I know...short ending. I wanted to keep the ending short as to not bring in any extra information that was lingering in my brain.  
  
UP NEXT...Phoebe 


End file.
